San Valentin
by kurooha
Summary: A la gente le gusta hacer de Valentin y los ninjas de Konooha no son la excepción. Primer Capítulo: Kiba, Sakura e Ino ayudan a crear la primera cita entre Hinata y Naruto.


**SAN VALENTIN**

1ª Cita – Hinata & Naruto

Kiba suspiró al encontrarse a todo el equipo 7 delante suyo y Akamaru gimió al ver cuanto problema venía por delante. El chico pensó en alguna forma de sacarse a los dos miembros de ese estúpido equipo que le molestaban para poder acabar la misión, pero no consiguió encontrar ninguna buena idea para quitárselos de golpe sin tener que mentir.

"Naruto..." Miró a sus pies, miró a Akamaru para que lo aprobara y una vez conseguido y de volver a mirar por unos momentos a sus pies, miró a la cara del rubio. "Mientras venía hacia aquí me he encontrado con Iruka y me ha dicho que si te encontraba que te dijera que te invitaba a ramen." Kiba vio como Naruto fruncía el ceño como si hubiera algo que no acabara de pillar. "Se le veía muy solo."

El rubio chasqueó la lengua en forma de resignación y miró a sus dos compañeros como si lo que fuera hacer en esos momentos no fuera de su agrado y pidió disculpas por no acabar el día con ellos tal y como lo habían prometido, pero tenía que estar con Iruka ya que el hombre siempre había estado allí cuando lo necesitaba y ahora le había tocado el turno de devolverle lo que tanto le daba. Se alejó un poco de la chica cuando vio que ella fruncía el ceño y sonriendo para intentar calmarla se acercó a Sai y le apretó el brazo.

"Vigila que hace el chico perro. Al surgir una misión tan importante no puedo quedarme a hacerlo yo, así que te dejo en el puesto de vigilar que ese no se acerque a Sakura ni le haga nada. ¿De acuerdo?" Susurró mientras que le apretaba un poco más el brazo para asegurarse de que iba a estar de acuerdo. Sai solo sonrió como respuesta.

Al ver la desaparición del primer chico, el cual salió corriendo y cuando llegó a un punto donde creía que no lo veían pegó un bote de alegría, la mirada de Kiba se puso justo en Sai, el cual también lo estaba mirando con su típica sonrisa.

"No sé lo que intentas hacer, pero dudo que le vayas a hacer algo a la fea como Naruto dijo, porque sería algo que ni a un ciego se le ocurriría, y, por lo tanto, no me interesa seguir aquí ahora que el plan de lazos de amistad se ha dejado para otro día." Se puso al lado de Kiba para asegurarse de que el puño de la chica iba a fallar y cuando se aseguró de eso y vio con satisfacción la furiosa cara de la chica se despidió dedicándole una sonrisa al otro chico que se iba a quedar con la bestia. "Perro, fea ..." miró un momento a Akamaru para decirle alguna cosa pero se quedó sin palabras. "...adiós."  
Y desapareció antes de que los otros dos tuvieran tiempo a replicar o, en su caso, pegar.

Kiba miró entonces a Sakura y esperó a que la chica se le quitara el enfado, o al menos que lo disimulara delante suyo, para poder continuar hablando, aunque fue poco rato ya que Akamaru hizo que el enfado se fuera en cuestión de segundos.

"Necesito tu ayuda Sakura."

Y la chica se limpió los oídos y le pidió que, por favor, le repitiera lo que había dicho porque últimamente estaba fatal de oída. A la segunda vez, la chica giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que detrás suyo no hubiera ninguna chica que por casualidad, aunque lo dudaba, se llamara Sakura. Kiba, por entonces, gritó de todo y pateo a la primera piedra que encontró con rabia solo para que la chica lo mirara desafiante.

Minutos más tarde la chica se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el trasero para asegurarse de que no estuviera sucio y agachó la cabeza intentando pensar en algún plan.

"Me gustaría poder decirte lo que podríamos hacer, pero aunque me duela decirlo, no creo que sea la mejor para planificar algo así. Pero como tu has dicho, es algo que a mi también me incumbe, sin contar de que yo también quiero ayudarla, así que sé a quien podemos recurrir."

·

Ino se rió con tanta satisfacción que Akamaru tenía que estirar de la camiseta de la otra chica para que no se abalanzara contra la rubia y empezaran a pegarse ya que su dueño parecía bastante ocupado de taparse los oídos por la fuerte risa.

"No te preocupes Sakura. Aunque no quisieras reconocerlo, ya sabíamos las dos que para consejos de amor, y para todo, yo soy mejor que tu." Y volvió a reírse, porque tenía que aprovechar ese momento que le habían dado para meterse con Sakura hasta que el chico se cansó.

"¡Oye! Yo no he venido aquí para escuchar vuestras estúpidas discusiones, así que decide si vas a ayudar o no, porque si es un 'no' no quiero perder más tiempo aquí."

"Oye chaval, antes de ponerte a gritar en MI tienda coges y dúchate que hueles a perro."

Justo cuando parecía que la guerra entre la rubia y el chico, acompañado por su perro, iba a empezar Sakura tuvo que pararlos antes de que llegara a pasar algo serio.

"Ino~~ Puedo conseguirte una cita con Sai~~"

"¿A qué estamos esperando?" E Ino, decidida, cogió a los dos chicos y salió de la tienda, poniendo el cartel de cerrado y pidiendo disculpas a sus padres por aprovechar el hecho de que no estuvieran para cerrar la tienda antes de tiempo.

"No nos vamos a engañar, la misión esta complicada, pero gracias a mi no vais a fallar." La rubia se rió sin poder evitarlo ante las miradas fastidiadas de los dos chicos y el perro. "Convencerlos va a ser fácil."

"Hinata va a tener demasiada vergüenza como para presentarse."

"Kiba, no hace falta que le digamos a tu compañera que va a salir con Naruto porque supuestamente va a salir con Sakura."

"¿Qué? Pero cuando Naruto me vea no me dejara irme."

"No te va a ver porque no te vas a presentar Sakura."

"¡De acuerdo! Entonces la cita entre Hinata y Naruto será perfecta." Dijo Kiba levantándose de la silla, ya que Ino decidió que la invitaran a beber algo para poder pensar mejor, viendo que al final conseguiría que la chica de su equipo no estuviera todo el día suspirando como una estúpida enamorada. Porque él la apreciaba como compañera y no podía verla así.

"¿Entre Hinata y yo?" Después de preguntar eso escuchó como el trasero de Kiba volvía a la silla haciendo un golpe que le sorprendió y vio como las chicas lo miraron petrificadas.

"Naruto... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Kiba dijo que Iruka me iba a invitar a ramen, así que aún estamos aquí." Se frotó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba y señalaba hacía la barra.

Los chicos de la mesa giraron la cabeza justo para ver a Iruka sentado en una de las sillas de la barra sonriendo y saludándoles con la mano, echo que hizo que ellos le devolvieran el gesto. Y aunque no dijeron nada más del tema, Kiba por dentro maldijo a todo el mundo porque el hecho de que Iruka quisiera invitarle a ramen fue una mentira que dijo para quitárselo de encima, ¿por qué tenían que acabar juntos y encima en el mismo lugar donde estaban ellos?

"¿Y de qué cita estabais hablando? Y Sakura ¿qué haces aquí con Ino y Kiba? ¿Dónde esta Sai?"

Los tres chicos descubiertos se miraron mutuamente justo antes de que Ino se levantara de la silla, se acercara a Naruto y le pusiera una mano en el hombro justo para mirarlo con preocupación.

"Hinata últimamente se encuentra mal y queremos que se alegre un poco... Y Naruto, para ser sinceros, tu eres la mejor persona para hacer que alguien se sienta bien." El rubio con la misma cara de preocupación que la rubia asintió. "Ya sé que teníamos que haberte avisado antes de planearlo sin tu consentimiento, pero ella también es tu amiga y, aunque no nos hemos comportado bien, tienes que ayudarla."

"¡Entonces haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarla!"

"¡Bien dicho Naruto!" Le felicitaron todos mientras pedían un plato de ramen como agradecimiento.

Iruka, pagó, se levantó de la silla y salió con todo el silencio que pudo hacer para que no se dieran cuenta de que se iba, casi llorando y no fue hasta que cerró la puerta que no se miró la cartera y se secó las lágrimas que le estaban saliendo al ver lo vacío que estaba.  
¿Por qué no sabía decirle que no a Naruto?

·

Con la ayuda de Lee, el que nunca iba a descubrir el por qué Sakura había estado tan simpática con él ese día, sacaron a Neji de la casa para que no llegara a destrozarlo todo. No es que lo fuera a estropear, pero no sabían como podría actuar y no querían arriesgarse, como menos lo supieran mejor.

En cuestión de segundos Hinata se enteró de que ellas tres se iban a dar una vuelta por el pueblo en ese preciso momento para disfrutar de la amistad femenina aunque ella no lo entendió muy bien del todo ya que esas dos estaban más tiempo discutiendo que siendo lo que se dice amigas. Siendo como era, no se quejó cuando Ino le eligió la ropa aún cuando el resultado le dejara pasando vergüenza y tampoco se quejó cuando llegaron en la calle principal y le dijeron que se esperara un momento que tenían que ir por unas cosas.

No se quejó, porque era como si le hubieran quitado la capacidad de hablar, pero se puso, y lo notó, como un tomate al ver el chico que tan loca la tenía delante suyo con una sonrisa, que ella no notaba, nerviosa y con un color sonrojado en la cara que paso imperceptible para los ojos alvinos de la chica.

Giró la cabeza por unos segundos nerviosa para ver a las dos chicas, a Kiba y a Akamaru medio escondidos y los tres primeros haciéndole una señal con el dedo de que todo iba a ir bien. Ella asintió, tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a Naruto.

Los tres chicos escondidos sonrieron al ver la pareja desaparecer entre la multitud y se felicitaron al haber conseguido esa cita. Y todo parecía precioso con ellos riéndose de felicidad y Akamaru ladrando hasta que Ino se acordó de algo.

"Sakura~~ Me debes una cita con Sai~~"

**N/A: **La idea de este fic viene de un drabble que escribí en mi comunidad de drabbles y decir que dicho drabble es el resultado de la cita por lo tanto, quien quiera saberlo aquí esta el link (http://community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/confused_words/3717[dot]html#cutid1), los [dots] los cambiáis por puntos y ya vais directamente allí. También encontraréis más drabbles de differentes parejas, así que podéis churretear si queréis xD

Y en el próximo capítulo... ¿quién seran los nuevos celestinos? ¿Seguirán siendo el trio InoKibaSaku? ¿Se divorciaran con la cita (cumplida o no) de Sai? ¿Serán otros totalmente diferentes? ¿Y quiénes serán la pareja que les va a tocar sufrir? Pues aún lo tengo que pensar xDD Pero lo que quiero decir es que aunque este capítulo sea HinaNaru no significa que el siguiente también lo sea.  
¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
